


Differences

by JustDoIt247



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: BAMF Blitz, BAMF Headshot, Emma Frost - Freeform, Headshot, Leo Frostbite, M/M, The Whole team are BAMF, Wolf Claw AKA Shadowclaw, one is a furry but like a rattle snake furry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDoIt247/pseuds/JustDoIt247
Summary: Everyone knew Mac was gay, but never knew who he dated. While on a mission, after not seeing each other for years, their finally reunited. Funny part is, instead of a human, it was a rattlesnake, and a sexy look'in one that went by the name of Headshot.Also my first fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Macgyver x Headshot or Shot for short. This is my first fic so wish me luck!!!!!

Shot's POV  
Headshot had been apart of a team. AKA C.L.A.W.S ( Certified Legal Animal With Superpowers ). As most call them, furries, their really Ultrains from a planet called Ultra. The planet had 5 parts or environments. First, the Woods, which is where Wolf Claw ,their leader, and Darken was from before he came to Earth and married Emma. Then, the Polar Caps, where Leo Frostbite their sniper came in, a leopard and spider mix great for stealth and kills. Their was also the Water Fronts and the Jungle, but none of the team came from there (so its not that big of a deal). Finally, there was the Desert where the sharpshooter came from, Headshot. With a Cowboy and Rattlesnake mix , he was the most deadly on Ultra. Emma and Blitz both were from Earth so no need to explain them (well Blitz maybe but that's her story to tell), but overall they were a unit, and a damn good one.

Back to Shot's POV  
Apparently some ass decided it was a great idea to just go blow up a town and kill everything in it just for the money. (I don't understand, what is with humans and money? , it just green things) he thought soon the be interrupted by Claw, ( You haven't been living around here long enough to understand Shot, its like something they need to survive like food, water, and other things.) Wolf said in his thoughts. Shot didn't exactly like that Claw could read minds anytime he wanted too., (I can still here you ,ya know.) " That'ssss enough fooling around Claw" ," Yeah I know, now you have a mission to report too" Claw said with a little annoyance in his voice since he was still here. " I mussssst say Claw, you know how to get a team into sssshape" " Not the first time I've heard that said to me" It was going to be a long day.


	2. The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2! feel free to send feedback

_**Mac's POV** _

What type of guy would just blow up a town for money? , Mac thought. "The crazy ones genius", Jack said as if just read Mac's thoughts. Mac almost forgot he was there with him the second he heard Jack's voice. "Think they might be working with Murdoc?", "No, he wouldn't do that , besides Murdoc is more of a solo type then to work with a group", Mac stated. "I wonder if Riley found anything about him" , "Nope, sorry guys",she replied. -Guess its up to me and Jack then- Mac thought. There was something wired about the place too, as if someone had been watching them ,but he soon shook it off as the feeling went to the back of his mind. -The only thing that maters right now is the mission, Mac thought, No one else could have possibly followed them out here, at least not in this heat-. "You ready?", Jack asked , "Always". And with that they headed off in pursuit. 

_**Shot's POV/3rd** _

The second the copter landed, Shot could feel the presence of the dead bodies.- These poor souls deserved nothing of this, When I find this man, I will rip him to pieces in revenge-, -Clam down Shot, we want the same thing but you need to focus on the mission at hand, first of all, find the guy and then you can kill him, us C.L.A.W.S don't murder others though anger-, and Claw was right, that's not the way C.L.A.W.S do things around here.-All right Wolf, but what if he has reinforcements? , he could kill everyone-. -My guess is that he is probably thinking about it right now, I'll see if I can get into his mind-said the telepath-The least we can hope for is that their all not dead right now.-  

-True enough, Shot out-,10=4.-and that was the last thing Claw said. Soon enough he felt a weird tingle up his spine, as if someone was there watching off in the distance waiting to kill him, but this was different than that. As if he felt the presence of someone he used to known. Shot shook the feeling and went back on to his mission and letting it wonder in his mind.


	3. United Once Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all just going to be Shot's mostly and a little of mac and jack...

Shot was slithering around the desert looking for his target when a familiar town came up, and it looked like the one Wolf had shown him before he left. -This has to be it.- he thought. Shot made sure that his 50 Caliber Magnums were read to blow the idiot to pieces, but then that feeling came back into his mind , a feeling that he's felt before. His mind drifted off into memory as remembered that on person. Angus, but why right now at this time, the only time I feel like this is when i'm with him, unless he's here. Shot took a sniff of the air and noticed one familiar scent.-It has to be him.- Shot scanned the area for any intruders, but saw nothing.-He's here but somewhere else around this place, I'll find him later then, once I get the job done- Shot looked around the town to see if he could find out where they had the remaining survivors, but got nothing out of it. "Guess theirs only one way to make them speak.", and he fired into the town killing enemies. It took him a couple of hours to kill them all, but he survived. Shot saw the last 3 guys standing before him.-I'm guessing the one in the middle is the boss- "Get e'm!", the other man shouted. The first guy cut Shot a little with a dagger, but had no chance when Shot's magnum got a bullet in his head. "Aww, you tried to kill with that little dagger of yours eh." The second guy came at him with brass knuckles and got some hits on Shot, but he caught the guy by the neck with one hand and snapped it, killing him instantly. "Finally, the last one, time for you to die.", and Shot said in the most deadly voice anyone has ever heard. The man tried running away fro the snake but Shot was quick and hated when his prey ran from him. Then the idiot ran himself to a dead end and quivered as Shot blocked his path. "Where are the survivors , and if you don't tell me now you will die in the worst way possible." , "The first building downstairs" , "Good, now die." Just before Shot could tear him to shreds, he felt pain in his left shoulder. Along with the scent that was much stronger now. Shot had just enough strength to dig his claws into the man's heart before he could confront whoever shot him. He turned around seeing the faces of 2 men, one a blond and the other a brunet holding a gun. The scent once more came back but different, Shot stared into the eyes of the blond as if he felt a connect toward him.-Is that him?- His thoughts lead him to ask one question at the blond, "Angus?", Shot asked with a soft voice. Shot saw the man's reaction to his name as if he's never heard it before. "How do you know my name, who are you?" he asked puzzled. "Headshot.", he said instantly. Mac looked at him shocked, like heard it before. "Shots, is it really you?" , "Hello Angel." Shot saw Mac's face go red when he called him angel. Best Day Ever.....


	4. Back Again

**_3rd Person_**    


Jack watched as the two as they shared their feelings for each other was slightly confused, - Didn't I just shoot that overgrown snake, and how the hell does he Mac anyway? -Jack thought. "Alright you two break this crap up now, I know what you're trying to do to my partner you perverted ass, stop trying to seduce him, I watched the Jungle Book and I know how this shit goes.", "For a human you sure are annoying, Angus let's get out over here I'll call a copter to pick us up.", Shot said as if Jack wasn't even there. "Why you little- Ah!", " I think you should learn to keep your mouth shut little one.", Shot said as interrupted his sentence and pinned him up against a wall. " Guys stop, Jack stop pissing off Shot besides he's not seducing me, and we've known each other for a long time, probably longer than I have known you.", Mac said with his feelings getting to him. " I am sorry my Love, I did not mean too anger you.", " Its fine Shot, besides what's done is done for now." 

  

This is the closest thing I can get for Shot if there were a pic but this will do.

# From:[Skylanders Swap Force: RATTLE SHAKE](https://www.deviantart.com/mad-project/art/Skylanders-Swap-Force-RATTLE-SHAKE-396539548)by [MAD-project](https://www.deviantart.com/mad-project)

Time Skip.... 3 hours After mission

"YOU WHAT????!!!!", Jack yelled as if he just heard something crazy from Mac. "What's wrong with inviting him over, it can't be to bad can it?", Mac said confused why Jack was mad. "Kid, you can't just invite him over here the whole team will freak man.", "Well it didn't seem like a bad idea at first." "Well it is, how would you expect the team to react to an overgrown snake?, didn't you see what he did to that guy back there on the mission, he killed him instantly just by snapping his neck!, look Mac, I just think you shouldn't be with him and he doesn't seem like a type you should hang around anyway, he's dangerous for crying out loud!" , "And your the one to speak?", Shot said coming out of a dark corner of the house, and making Dalton jump. "How the hell did you get here?!, you followed us didn't you?", Jack said with anger in his voice. "Making conclusions already Dalton?, I expected better even for a Delta.", Shot with little sarcasm in his voice. "Why you little son of a-", "Enough!, I've had guys stop arguing please...", Mac screamed at the top lungs just to get them both to shut up. His dam broke and let tears fall form his eyes, he ran to his room and left Jack and Shot to think about what they just witnessed. Shot watched his angel run away in pain feeling terrible, that he just made his love breakdown into tears. They both stood there for a minute for what felt like hours and finally Jack decided to go talk to Mac, but was soon stopped by Headshot's hand. "Stay here Dalton and give him some time.", "Like I should believe you, you thing, look at what you did to Mac!, you hurt h-", before Jack could finish his sentence he was up against the and pinned by Shot arm. Shot looked at him with his death eyes that were red instead of copper gold. "You started this, you made Mac cry, You are the one that hurt him, so don't put all your crap on me asshole!", Shot said in the most deadly way possible for Dalton to fear him. "Shot Stop", The two both looked over to see Mac standing in the hallway looking at both of them as they were wrestling on the ground like idiots. "Mac, are you okay?", Shot asked as he dropped Dalton and slithered his way over to Mac, looking at him with eyes of concern. "Fine babe, Jack leave your not helping at all ,but making things worse by the second okay?, so please just leave." , "Mac I-", "I know your sorry for everything , I understand ,but if you really are my friend would your just do this for me at least?", Mac said with sadness in his voice and guilt. Jack was stunned by Mac's words to him ,but he understood what he meant. "Its just personal.", Mac said feeling bad for him. Jack nodded and understood what Mac was saying and if he needed to leave, he would. Shot watched the whole scene play out as he saw Dalton walk toward the door and turn around just to look one more time at the two ,but mostly looked at Shot. He narrowed his eyes at Dalton and nodded to tell him that Mac was in safe hands ,but still knew that he didn't trust him at all. Jack stayed a little to long and Shot spoke up for him. "I believe that you should be leaving now Dalton", he said piercing his eyes into his soul. Soon after that Dalton left.  

 

 

 

 


End file.
